The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor circuits, and more particularly, to integrated circuits having fuses and systems thereof.
In the semiconductor industry, fuse elements have been widely utilized in integrated circuits for a variety of purposes, such as improving manufacturing yield or customizing a generic integrated circuit. For example, fuse elements can be used to replace defective circuits on a chip with redundant circuits on the same chip, and thus manufacturing yields can be significantly increased. Replacing defective circuits is especially useful for improving manufacturing yield of the memory chips since memory chips consist of a lot of identical memory cells and cell groups. In another example, selectively blowing fuses within an integrated circuit can be utilized to customize a generic integrated circuit design to a variety of custom uses.